


The Way the Cookie Crumbles

by overworkedunderwhelmed



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Identity Reveal, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29692926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/overworkedunderwhelmed/pseuds/overworkedunderwhelmed
Summary: When Chat Noir volunteers himself to play guest taste tester to Marinette’s baking adventures, he learns far more than he ever dreamed possible.Leaving him no other choice but to hope that his own life might still have the chance to be nearly so sweet.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 68
Kudos: 400





	The Way the Cookie Crumbles

**Author's Note:**

> This is my 100th ML fic.
> 
> Thanks to Stucky 101 for the beta read!

After a long school day — and an even longer evening — Marinette had set out a plate of macarons out on the balcony.

It had been hard enough just getting through her homework in between timing out all the intricate steps for the realization of her plan _without_ at least a fair few of the other curious Kwami trying to sneak out of the box and downstairs to get a better look at what she was making in the kitchen. Her parents had to be convinced she was dying with the sheer amount of coughing and antics she’d had to feign to draw their attention away from the sudden appearance of small floating animals.

Tikki played mother hen to the rest, ushering them all back into the box. It was the only way she’d finally been able to sneak a whole plate upstairs for Tikki without the rest of them noticing.

Marinette didn’t really mind the extra trouble, even if a few of them were a handful. The Kwamis were so sweet. It was just far more noisy than she was used to. 

Sighing, Marinette finally closed up the last of the evening’s textbooks.

It really was miraculous in itself that she managed it all before her parents thought she had fallen asleep. 

Thank goodness Chat Noir had offered to pick up patrol when she mentioned she would be busy. None of this would have even been possible without his help. 

Stretching, she stood up, poking at Tikki to wake her up from her nap in the drawer. “C’mon, Tikki.”

Mumbling, Tikki rubbed a tiny nub of hand over her eyes. “You’re ready now, Marinette?”

Smiling at the adorable little kwami and shrugging, Marinette started to climb up the ladder to the balcony. “These backup plans aren’t going to make themselves…”

Nodding, Tikki hovered up beside her as she scrambled up the steps.

* * *

Blinking, Marinette gripped the ladder at the top of the stairs. “Chat Noir?”

She hadn’t exactly expected the darkened figure, let alone one who was pouting as he crouched down and sat beside the plate of macarons.

“Hey Marinette,” he sounded distracted, his kitten eyes barely meeting hers, opting instead to stare imploringly at the pile of pink treats. 

With a frantic glance to the side to confirm that Tikki hadn’t come up with her, Marinette pulled herself the rest of the way up. “Did you need something? There wasn’t an attack around tonight, was there?”

Chat Noir shook his head. “I was just nearby on patrol.” Nodding towards the plate, he confided. “I was about to head home, until I got a whiff of those.”

In spite of herself, Marinette giggled as she sunk down into the soft fabric of the lounger. The plate was really for Tikki. Mostly passionfruit macarons that didn’t turn out just right. Tikki wasn’t picky as long as they were cookies, and she really hadn’t wanted them to go to waste. “Those cat senses were working against you, huh?”

He shrugged. “I figured I would ask for one, but you seemed to be busy with homework.”

Marinette tilted her head. “You could have just knocked. You wouldn’t have been a bother.”

He smiled softly at that. "Why are there so many?"

She sighed, scrubbing her hands over her face, fighting to stay awake. "I was making a batch for the boy I like. And I _have_ messed them up before, so I made extra."

He leaned against the rail eyeing her thoughtfully. "He doesn’t know?"

"No." She sighed wearily.

His kitten ears perked as he tilted his head. "You can’t just _tell_ him?"

"Oh, Chat…" she snorted miserably. “Believe me, I’ve _tried._ It always goes wrong. I get too embarrassed or my note blows away or I forget to sign it, or he gets the wrong one… Well, you get the idea.” That wasn’t rambling, was it? She’d never really rambled in front of Chat Noir before, even in her civilian form; he put her at ease.

He inched closer. "Wouldn’t it be easier to just say it to his face then?" 

"I promised myself. This was going to be my last try. I really tried to move on...and I can’t.”

She must have looked nearly as miserable as she felt. As quick as if he was on the battlefield, Chat lurched forward and gathered her up into a tight hug, exceedingly strong when she didn’t have her Miraculous super-strength as well.

“Hey,” He comforted, rubbing her back. “I know how hard it can be.”

Of course, he understood. He understood all too well. “I tried, too. Because she asked me to...

only _she’s_ not the easiest to forget…"

A miserable chuckle shook her shoulders. "We’re a sad pair, aren’t we?”.

He titled his head, happy to see at least a half of a smile on her face. “At least it’s less lonely this way.”

* * *

The next day, Adrien was almost glad for the sudden early morning photoshoot he’d had sprung onto him.

Although he knew he'd have to pretend otherwise, he had witnessed Marinette at a vulnerable point. He didn't exactly make a habit of hugging others out on patrol, but she was a friend.

Of course, it had been hard not to savor her warmth, and her smell… The wafting of baked goods that clung to her was irresistible, especially as Chat Noir, with his enhanced senses.

They had both needed a bit of comfort, much like that night on the balcony weeks so long ago. He had been hoping to spend just one quiet evening with Ladybug, and even though she had never shown he couldn’t be sad if he kept at least one evilized butterfly from flying that night.

Opening the classroom door, Adrien started to walk in, only to meet the rest of the class about to rush out. 

It figured; he could only hold the Akuma off until daylight. He was about to turn on his heel and follow his classmates (and just happen to get lost along the way and end up alone to transform) when he noticed a familiar box on his desk. 

He knew he should probably follow his original instinct and get to a safe place to transform, but his own curiosity got the better of him. And his appetite. Breakfast had been hours ago and lunch would be another hour at least.

Picking up the box, he opened it as he followed the crowd out into the hall, intending to duck into a quieter corridor to transform and rush to Ladybug’s aid.

Popping one of the pink macarons into his mouth, he froze when he read the message. 

_To: Adrien_

_From: Your friend, Marinette_

* * *

Ladybug sighed as she unleashed the pure white butterfly, formerly an Akuma into the sky. She could easily manage to hold her own for a while, but with the damage-heavy Akuma, it always helped to have Chat Noir around. 

Bad enough he’d arrived late, but he was distracted enough that the battle had lingered on for another half an hour at least. Fleetingly, she glanced down at the timer on his ring. “You okay, Chat Noir? You seem really distracted today.”

They’d been friends for years, so she knew Chat Noir well. However, the very sudden, sweetly flustered blush creeping up his cheeks had managed to surprise her. “A friend of mine...she confessed to me today. Kind of…”

“Kind of?” Ladybug laughed, “aren’t you usually pretty sure about this sort of thing?” 

He ducked his head, hand ruffling the wilder bit of hair at the back of his neck. “When I got to school this morning, there was a tiny white box on my desk filled with my favorite sweets.”

Ladybug smiled encouragingly. 

His eyes darted up to hers. “I only just noticed it when the Akuma started to attack. She signed it from a friend..”

The “but” went unsaid but hung in the air anyways. 

She froze, cold chasing up her spine, a solid lump of panic formed at her throat, making her suit feel unbearably tight on her neck.

His eyes slid shut. “Only… Well, I couldn’t tell her that I _knew_ better…”

“Oh no,” she gasped, scrambling for her yo-yo . “Chaton… I—” Gulping quickly as his eyes suddenly slid open, she shot out the yo-yo string across the way wildly. “I think I left the oven on.” 

Wincing, she sped away as fast as her yo-yo would carry her.

Apparently she was just as bad at making excuses as Ladybug when it really mattered. 

* * *

Never was Marinette more glad that her parents were downstairs, working during the busy lunch rush.

Screaming into the pillow on the chaise only did so much to muffle the sound, before a whole pile of Kwamis came rushing out to her aid.

“Tikki,” she blew out a series of short breaths to try to regain control. “He wasn’t supposed to know.”

Tikki hovered close, ruffling her bangs affectionately. The motion was familiar and helped a bit, even as her panic climbed. “You did _want_ to confess, Marinette.”

“I did,” she whined, getting up to pace the length of her room, wearing the grooves in her carpet from previous bouts of worrying down even more, “only not like _this_.”

“Now he _knows_ ,” Tikki reminded her, “isn’t that the important thing? Isn’t that the very thing you’ve been trying to do for so long?”

Somewhere in the back of her mind the kwami’s words made sense, but she wasn’t done panicking just yet. “But it wasn’t like he knew that,” Marinette rocked in place, rubbing her hands over her crossed arms, “worse, I even told him I liked him already.”

“Yeah, but isn’t that better? He knows you like him. He’s not even dating Kagami anymore.” Tilting her red head, Tikki inquired. “Didn’t he seem happy...even a little bit?”

Marinette bit her lip. “He might have been a little bit pleased.” Shaking her head, she blushed furiously. “Only I didn’t stick around. I couldn’t.”

“Marinette,” Tikki soothed, “you’re worrying too much.” 

Dropping into her desk chair, Marinette let her head slump back against the seat as she exhaled slowly. “Thank you for the five-minute timer,” she joked, “I don’t think I ever realized what a lifesaver that is.” Although, admittedly, she had used the beeping of her earrings to escape more than one uncomfortable situation after a battle… none of the others were quite so earth-shattering for her.

“Well, it _is_ only a pause button,” Tikki smirked. “You can’t run from your problems forever. And you’ve still got patrol tonight. And if you cancel again, it’s going to look suspicious.”

* * *

With no other option, Ladybug swung out into the night, as prepared as she could ever be.

She knew she needed to hear what he had to say. At least it would be easier to be a bit braver from behind the mask.

She could hardly eat earlier, she was so nervous. When she realized that she’d gotten there earlier than him, her worry only intensified. 

Then again, maybe it would be easier if he broke her heart. There was still the looming threat of Chat Blanc to worry about, after all. She didn’t actually know what had caused the akumatization of the poor boy (and the resulting destruction of the world), only that “it was our love that did this to the world”, and that he had known her identity. 

Biting her lip as she stooped down, Ladybug carefully set the small box in her hand well out of sight, just in case. 

She was tired enough that she really wanted to rest, but she still had far too much nervous energy to burn. 

* * *

By the time Chat Noir finally caught up with her on her mad dash of a patrol, her stress had peaked.

She bit her lip, running herself half to exhaustion just to get back to this rooftop in particular. 

“Sorry...what were you saying earlier?”

“Hmm?”

“When I had to run off,” she prompted, “about your friend? With the macarons?”

“She’s so amazing, Ladybug.” Chat Noir beamed softly, gushing about how kind and wonderful she was. “She didn’t have to do anything at all, but she still bothered to; for me.” He had the same look in his eyes he always did when he was using his ridiculous pet names for her, or kissing her hand in farewell after a tough battle. It really was quite ironic that, as far as she had seen, only two girls could spark that affection in his eyes, and those two girls were really only one girl. 

Maybe it really _was_ meant to be..

Half dying inside of the sheer bliss, Ladybug was never more glad for the mask hiding her eyes. All because she now knew very well who is saying this to her. 

He sighed. “I’m not really sure why. I’m no one special.”

“As your best friend and partner, I can assure you that that is entirely untrue.” For better or worse, she sat up, no longer hiding herself away. Did he really not realize just how amazing he was, in so many ways? “And don’t you dare question me,” she tacked on quickly, before he could protest, “I’m always right, you know this,” she teased, knowing that their dynamic often thrived on teasing and jokes.

Chat beamed, soaking up her praise.

“No, I give this girl a lot of credit for taste, if she decided to like you,” the blue-haired girl continues.

“Thank you Ladybug.” his genuine expression transformed into a grin, “I’m glad you approve of her at the very least.”

She rolled her eyes exaggeratedly, mostly in the hopes that he wouldn’t notice her blush, biting her lip to keep from cheering out loud. “Do you think you’re going to ask her out?” 

“Huh?” Chat blinked. 

“You just told me how amazing she was; in detail,” Ladybug smirked. “After all, she did go to all that trouble. Even gave you your favorite flavor…”

He sighed. “She’s just an amazing person. Maybe she just had some leftovers.”

Peering over at him carefully, her brows rose. “Did she leave something for anyone else?”

“Not that I saw. Of course, I didn’t really have time before I had to race off to battle this morning.” Chat Noir frowned, wrinkling his nose up as she so often did when puzzling out the toughest problems.

“What about later?” She shrugged, turning away from him, so he couldn’t see her expression. “Did anyone mention the macarons then?”

He got quiet.

When she dared to glance back he was staring straight at her. “I don’t think I ever mentioned they were macarons.”

She coughed, pointedly turning away from his canny gaze. “Didn’t you?”

His hand rested upon her shoulder. “Hey, Bugaboo?”

“Hmm…” She murmured, forcing herself to stare straight ahead, out over the starry night of street lights below. 

“Where did you have to race off to earlier?”

“Well…” she whispered, trailing off.

“I seem to recall you mentioning something about an oven…” A tiny smirk crept onto his lips as he moved to stand right beside her. “You wouldn’t happen to be brushing up on your baking skills, would you?”

With as much ruthless grace as she could muster considering her world still felt entirely upside down, Ladybug spun towards him. Pressing a gloved fingertip to his nose, she shot back. “That assumes you think my baking skills are lacking.”

His eyes crossed, following her finger as she tapped his bell before her hand trailed back down to her side. “ _Au contraire_ , My Lady,” he murmured, catching her hand before it was mostly out of reach. “I know you’re more than capable of anything you put your mind to. It’s just that you remind me an awful lot of this friend of mine.”

His glowing green eyes were only more compelling in the dark, even if she could bring herself to look away from him now.

Ever so carefully, his claws interlaced with her hand. 

“If I’m honest, it wouldn’t even be the first time that’s happened.”

Lifting up on her tiptoes to press a gentle kiss to his cheek. “That’s sweet of you to say.” 

As she took a step back, Chat Noir blinked rapidly in obvious disbelief. His hand suddenly reached to his face to let his hand hover just above where her lips had just left.. 

In spite of herself, she laughed as she stepped away, sneaking back over to where she had hidden the tiny white box away.

Squirming slightly to see just what she was hiding, he shuffled forward, always meeting her in the middle. “What are you doing, my lady?”

Staring up into his bewildered gaze, Ladybug cupped the box with both hands, offering it to him. “You’ll have to tell me if my baking skills hold up, Chaton.”

Chat finally stood up straight, opening up her gift as if it were the most precious of jewels and not the previous days' leftovers, that had already started to crumble after her maddening dash across the rooftops.

“It’s amazing, _Marinette_ ,” he breathed, before he even bothered to take a single bite.

Her cheeks must have glowed as he scooped her up into the fiercest hug.

If the box had gotten a little crushed between them, neither of them minded much.

After all, it would be convenient enough to stop in for sweets on his way up to visit or to walk with her to and from school.

But, as they both would eventually agree, even _those_ passionfruit macarons didn’t hold a candle to the ones they baked together.


End file.
